


A Little More Touch Me

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erectile Dysfunction, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve embarks on a mission to get Danny to touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 12. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [Boundaries](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/34339.html).

Danny seems to get a little more comfortable, as time goes on, with the idea that Steve wants to be with him. He's not surprised when Steve wants to touch him in public anymore, but he's still not big on being the one to initiate contact. Steve knows it's not about him, he does, but it starts getting to him, that he always seems to be the one pushing for this. Danny will make the plans sometimes, and he shows Steve he cares in plenty of other ways, but.

Well, Steve's had to be that guy for the better part of his life, the guy who doesn't ask for or offer hugs, because that's what's expected of him, and in some ways, he's always been a good little soldier. But now that he can have something different, with Danny, he doesn't want that anymore, only Danny's not making it easy for him. Not that he would expect anything with Danny to ever be easy, but...it could at least be a little simpler than this, couldn't it?

And that's when Steve decides that he's going to get Danny to come to him. It's a simple plan, to start out with, because if he stops touching Danny, then, well, maybe Danny will touch him. So, he stops touching Danny altogether, or tries, anyway. He slips up a few times, going to put a hand to the small of Danny's back or leaning in to kiss Danny before he realizes what he's doing and backs off again.

The payoff begins pretty much immediately, though, because he keeps getting weird looks from Danny, and even the occasional one from Chin or Kono, who hopefully don't actually know what's going on. It progresses pretty quickly to irritation, especially when Steve catches himself trying to touch Danny and Danny notices. The only problem is that it ends up with more of Danny ranting, but not any more of him touching Steve.

Normally, Danny being a little irritable relaxes Steve, makes him want to grin and kiss Danny until he's too out of breath to talk anymore. This time, all it does it make _him_ irritable. And not only is he irritable, but he also feels kind of...lonely. Steve hadn't quite realized how quickly he'd gotten used to this closeness with Danny until he'd purposely given it up.

By the time Steve's been waiting on Danny for two weeks, he's just about to give it up as a lost cause. That morning, they'd had a legitimate fight about _vegetables_ , of all fucking things, and Danny had stormed out and left Steve to drive himself to work. Steve gets in half an hour late, but he has a bag of malasadas, which he plops down on Danny's desk before heading back to his office to follow up on a lead.

When they head out later, to talk to Kamekona, Danny seems a little less angry than he had that morning. They don't mention the argument, but it's still simmering there just under the surface, and Steve is pretty sure something is going to break soon. He suspects that something will be him. They stay there for lunch, because whomever Kamekona is contacting apparently requires a delicate touch.

They're sitting close, like they usually do, when Danny says something funny and Steve nudges him in the ribs with an elbow. Then Danny throws an arm around Steve's shoulders, and Steve leans into it like Danny is the sun and he's been too long in the dark. Danny's grinning his goofiest grin, and Steve can't help the answering smile that crosses his face. Danny lets go of him a minute later, and Steve has to fight to keep from pulling him back. After all, this really isn't the time or place for thinking of getting...reacquainted. Not the kind of reacquainted Steve's feeling right now, anyway. Besides, it could have just been a fluke; Danny has been known to, very occasionally, put his arm around someone's shoulders.

Steve has just about convinced himself of that fact by the time he's ready to head home, only then Danny grabs his hand as he's about to get in his truck. He pulls gently until Steve moves closer, and then he slides Steve's arm around his waist, leaving them cheek to cheek.

"We're still going back to your place tonight, right?" he asks, and Steve's arm tightens reflexively, because of course they are, he doesn't care that they'd been fighting; he still wants Danny there with him. Not to mention the part where it looks like the fighting might be over, anyway.

"Uh," Steve clears his throat, "yeah. Yeah, of course we are. Meet you back there?"

"See you in a few."

Danny slides out of his grasp, and Steve can't get in the truck fast enough. He's not quite sure how Danny does it, but he beats Steve back to the house. It gives Steve a little thrill to think that Danny might know a shortcut back to Steve's house, that he's that familiar with the island. Steve hurries inside and almost misses the tie hanging on the handle of the coat closet. He stares at it for a second before he catches a glimpse of a shirt hanging over the bannister leading up the stairs. A shirt that's _not his_ , which means that Danny had to have started stripping the second he got in the house.

Steve takes the stairs two at a time and sees shoes and socks discarded just to the side at the top of the stairs. His room is three doors down the hall, and right outside it, a pair of pants is lying in a crumpled heap. Steve's dick throbs hard, and he doesn't waste any time at all, just shrugs out of his clothing at top speed and strides right in. And there Danny is, propped up on Steve's bed wearing only a pair of boxers, his legs spread like the best kind of invitation.

Steve hesitates just long enough for Danny to sigh in exasperation, and then he's crawling his way up the bed while Danny reaches for him. Steve leans in for a kiss, but Danny just pecks him on the lips. "Turn around."

Steve does, and Danny takes hold of his hips, pulling him back until he's nestled right up in the vee of Danny's legs. He slides down a little bit, just enough that he can lean back and rest his head on Danny's shoulder, Danny's chest pressed all along Steve's back. Danny runs his hands down Steve's thighs and back up, stopping just as his knuckles press against Steve's balls. Steve inhales sharply and freezes, waiting for Danny to do something else, only he just...doesn't.

"Go on, Steve. Grab that pretty dick of yours and get yourself off."

"But-"

"I'm not touching it, Steven, so either you do it, or you'll have to come just from this."

Steve has a second to wonder what Danny is talking about, and then he _knows_ , because Danny is sliding a slick finger inside him, and Steve hadn't even noticed the hand leaving his thigh, let alone anything slick. He automatically tries to shift forward and away from the intrusion, but Danny's other hand moves up to his stomach and holds him in place.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't at least thought about this. How good it would feel to have me inside you." Danny slips another finger in and gives a hard thrust, and Steve can't take it anymore; he grabs his dick and starts jerking it as fast as he can. "Slow it down a little, babe. You know I'd want to take my time with you, give you the good, hard dicking we both know you deserve."

Steve tries to do as Danny asked, but Danny is making it pretty much impossible for him, screwing his fingers up and in and hitting the spot Steve had found the first time he'd done this. He finds that he has pretty much the same reaction now that he had then, namely that he comes all over his stomach and continues to shudder through the aftershocks when Danny's fingers don't stop moving.

" _Danny_."

Danny slows to a stop and pulls his fingers out. Steve twists his head and kisses Danny lazily, despite the bad angle. "Right, time to get cleaned up," Danny says a couple minutes later, give Steve a small shove. "You've been making me seriously crazy lately, you know that? How is it that you know how to press my buttons and then decide doing so is the best idea you've ever had?"

Steve just laughs, and it sounds throatier than normal, which Steve is totally prepared to blame on good sex initiated by Danny. And maybe it's only a small step, but it's still a step in the right direction. One day soon, he might even convince Danny to let Steve see him naked. Steve can only hope.


End file.
